Roller type hair curlers are known, and in my previous U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,221, a soft roller hair curler is shown in which the roller body is flexible and is provided with a short strap portion having an end cap for insertion upon the opposite end of the roller body. The present invention, on the other hand, utilizes a hair curler roller having a center core of rigid material, and a flexible outer sleeve. An elongated strap having an end loop portion is provided in which the strap portion can be retracted substantially within the center core, or pulled out, when in use.